


Reincarnation

by SamThatWriter



Series: YamaTsukki AUs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: God Kageyama, God Nishinoya, God Sugawara, God Yamaguchi, Human Tsukishima, Oblivious Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima being a good boy, Tsukishima is in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThatWriter/pseuds/SamThatWriter
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: YamaTsukki AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Reincarnation

Yamaguchi’s feet dangled off the clouds, kicking back and forth as he looked out over the islands. The Japanese islands were ones he often looked out at, and they felt like a home to him.

“Tadashi,” Shimada called, making Yamaguchi jump. “Come here.”

Yamaguchi quickly followed him, the clouds tickling the bottom of his feet. “Yes, sensei?”

“You’re almost ready to take your place, you know. You shouldn’t be idling out on the edge like this.” Shimada frowned.

“I’m sorry, sensei.” Yamaguchi bowed his head, clenching his fists. Why was he so attached to them? “I promise it won’t happen again.”

Shimada waved his hand. “It’s fine. Ukai has determined your trial.”

Yamaguchi perks up at the word, his nerves spiking. “My trial?”

Shimada nods. “A fairly universal one, considering nothing has stood out for you to be the god of.”

Yamaguchi looked down. He should have expected this. Of course, this was his trial.

“He wants you to live as a human until you find your purpose.” Shimada frowns. “This means no coming up here, no contact with us outside of Iris messages, no using any sort of powers, and especially no revealing yourself to the mortals.”

Yamaguchi nods. “Of course.”

“You’ll be sent down tomorrow. You have one Iris message a human month. Don’t use it unwisely.” Shimada sighs. “Please don’t just ignore me.”

“I won’t.” Yamaguchi’s hands shook. “I promise I won’t.”

Shimada smiles. “You’ll do great, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi sniffled, wrapping his arms around the elder god. “Thank you, Shimada-sensei.”

“My pleasure, Yamaguchi.” Shimada pats his back gently. “Please make good choices.”

Yamaguchi nods, heading off to say goodbye to his friends.

His nerves were starting to get the best of him, thinking he’d never see any of his friends again. They had all found their purpose.

“Yamaguchi!” Nishinoya calls, wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi’s shoulders. “What’s going on?”

“I’m headed off for my trial.” Yamaguchi smiles nervously.

“Well, what is it?” Suga smiles gently. “We’ll come to visit you.”

“You can’t.” Yamaguchi looks over at Kageyama. He didn’t want to say it. The words wouldn’t come out of his mouth.

Kageyama’s eyes widened. “You’re going down to the human world.”

Yamaguchi felt his friend’s eyes on him, and the room went silent.

“How many messages?” Suga frowned.

“One a human month.” Yamaguchi frowned. “That’s about 30 sunrises.”

Nishinoya groaned. “Damn, I was so excited to come and see how you were doing and talk to you too!”

“You can observe him a lot more now. It’ll be a lot easier when he’s in the human world.” Kageyama pointed out, leaning against a pillar.

Suga smiles. “Right! We won’t be that far away!”

Yamaguchi smiles. “Thank you all.”

“You’ll always see us around.” Nishinoya smiles. “So don’t worry about it!”

“Yeah, I’m sure plenty of people will reject dating each other right in front of Yamaguchi like your trial, Nishinoya.” Suga snorts.

“Hey, you never know!”

\----

Tsukishima was sure that a god had been banished. Because there was no way that someone as beautiful as the boy in front of him was human. The way he held his shoulders, the smile he had on his face, the gorgeous freckles that almost shone in the sunlight bouncing off his tan skin. There was no fucking way that someone this gorgeous was human.

Tsukishima had heard of gods being banished to the human realm before in his mythology class. They performed trials to determine what they would be doing as gods.

The boy looked up at the statue, smiling at it fondly, before walking down the street the opposite way Tsukishima was supposed to head. Tsukishima headed after him on a whim, quickly texting his brother to cancel the plans they had made. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the boy for one second, as he turned a sharp corner. Tsukishima followed him, but bumped into him, not realizing that he had stopped right after the corner.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” The boy turned around, a frown on his face. “Are you okay? That must have been a rough fall!”

Tsukishima blinked, offering out his hand, and the boy helped him up.

“Usually I’m not the one falling over when I run into people.” Tsukishima chuckles.

The boy smiles. “You’re so tall, I can see it.”

Tsukishima nods. “One foot closer to the gods.”

The boy’s smile widens. “Sorry about that. Are your hands alright?”

Tsukishima nodded. “I’m alright, thank you.”

“My name is Yamaguchi!” The boy smiles, and Tsukishima registers it as perfect.

“Tsukishima.” He extends his hand, and Yamaguchi shakes it happily.

“A pleasure to meet you!” Yamaguchi pulls his hands behind his back. “I need your help.”

“Happy to help.” Tsukishima nods. “What do you need?”

“Um…” Yamaguchi looks down. “I’m… lost.”

“Alright, do you know where you’re going?” Tsukishima asked, and the two talked for a bit. Tsukishima led Yamaguchi down the street, and they talked until they reached Yamaguchi’s door.

“Thank you so much, Tsukishima-san!” Yamaguchi smiles.

“Hey, why don’t we exchange numbers so I can try to help you whenever you’re lost?” Tsukishima smiles slightly. Yamaguchi’s smile sure was infectious.

Yamaguchi pulls out an old phone and nods, and the two talked for a while longer.

Tsukishima looked down at his phone. “Oh jeez, my brother must be mad at me.”

“I’m sorry for keeping you.” Yamaguchi smiles. “I’ll see you around!”

Tsukishima nods. “See you around.”

\-----

“A god?” Akiteru frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Tsukishima leaned forward. “He was ethereal looking, and he practically glowed. Honestly, I just need a little more proof, but he sure looks the part, I promise you.”

Akiteru chuckled. “No one knows what gods look like in modern-day, you know. All the pictures we have are old.”

“I know, but…” Tsukishima frowned.

“Maybe you just thought he was pretty.” Akiteru chuckled.

“I thought that would be obvious by now.” Tsukishima sighed.

“There you two are.” Daichi sits down next to Akiteru.

“You’re late, Daichi. Is Asahi on his way?” Tsukishima asks.

“Yup. Sorry, we’re late, we had a new neighbor move in recently.” Daichi smiles. “He’s awfully pretty. I invited him to come, but he didn’t want to.”

Asahi sits down next to Tsukishima. “Oh, the neighbor?” Daichi nods. “Oh yeah. He’s pretty handsome.”

“Is your neighbor’s name Yamaguchi by any chance?” Tsukishima looks over at Asahi.

“Yeah.” Daichi nods.

Tsukishima looks over at Akiteru and smirks. “What did I tell you?”

Akiteru shrugs. “I’ll meet him eventually and see for myself.” Asahi chuckles.

“I’ll invite him to movie night tonight.” Tsukishima pulls out his phone, sending Yamaguchi a quick text.

“Wow, you got his number.” Daichi smiles. “Someone’s moving in on the pretty boy.”

“I helped him out while he was lost.” Tsukishima looks up. “It’s nothing more than that.”

Asahi snorts. “Sure, Tsukishima. We all know you think he’s pretty.”

“I- You’re not wrong, he is pretty.”

\----

“Seriously, he wants to meet you.” Tsukishima smiles, gently setting his arm on the back of Yamaguchi’s couch, scooching it ever closer to Yamaguchi’s shoulders.

Yamaguchi smiles. “I’m fine just talking to you, Tsukki.”

“Tsukki?” Tsukishima frowns. “Where’d that come from?”

Yamaguchi laughs. “It’s your nickname!”

Tsukishima chuckles.

“Dang, I can’t believe it’s been four months since we met.” Yamaguchi laughs. “Time moves fast with you here, Tsukki!” He smiles.

“Yeah.” Tsukishima finally rests his arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulders, and Yamaguchi blinks. He doesn’t say anything, only leaning on Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“Thanks for being here, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi smiles. “I owe you.”

“It’s no problem.” Tsukishima smiles, gently rubbing Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

The door opens, and Asahi’s voice rings throughout the room. “Yamaguchi, I have it-” He stops short, noticing Tsukishima there. “I’ve got it running. Should I come back later?”

Yamaguchi shot up. “I’ll be right there! Be right back, Tsukishima.” He smiles, following Asahi out of the house.

Tsukishima frowns, half wanting to see what the two were up to. On the other hand, he didn’t want to pry into Yamaguchi’s life. He was sure that if he wanted Tsukishima to see it he would have done it already.

Against his better judgment, Tsukishima got up and peeked outside the house. Asahi was standing slightly to the side, and Yamaguchi was bent over Asahi’s sprinkler, which was going, and it looked like it was about to hit Yamaguchi’s face, but it was stopped right there.

Yamaguchi giggled, and Tsukishima could faintly hear a voice he had never heard before.

“So, tell me. What is this Tsukishima like?”

Yamaguchi sat down on the lawn. “Well, he’s caring. He and I like to hang out a lot, and he’s really easy to talk to! He’s amazing!” Yamaguchi looked into the distance, sighing.

“Sounds like someone has a crush.” A different voice laughed.

“Sugawara! I do not!”

The name clicked with Tsukishima. Sugawara, the name of the god of parental instincts. A little known god for sure, but when you dedicate your entire life to learning about them and knowing them, you get to know them quickly.

The voice who seemed to be Sugawara laughed. “Sure, Yamaguchi. Sure.”

“I don’t believe it for a second!” A new voice yelled. “You’re attached to him!”

“Nishinoya!” Yamaguchi squeaked.

God of rejection.

Tsukishima’s eyes widened, realizing that Asahi had known about this the entire time.

“You’re attached.” The first voice spoke.

“How do you know?!” Yamaguchi squealed.

“I just do.”

“You would, Kageyama.” Sugawara laughed.

Kageyama, the god of natural talent. Tsukishima’s favorite, until this moment.

So Tsukishima was right, Yamaguchi was a god. Though of what he wasn’t sure, but Tsukishima quickly decided that Yamaguchi was his favorite.

Asahi looked over at the door, and they made eye contact. Tsukishima gulped, regret seeping in. Asahi quickly tapped Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

“Tsukishima.”

The entire conversation went silent.

Yamaguchi turned around, his eyes wide. He’s silent, falling into the sprinkler, getting his head wet. Tsukishima could see three people crowded together on the other side of the mist, all of them staring at Tsukishima.

“Oh, so that’s what he looks like.” The one with silver hair smiled. “Well, Yamaguchi you might be in trouble.”

Yamaguchi groans. “I am so screwed. I’m so screwed.”

“I have a feeling I might be summoned soon.” The one at the bottom of the screen quipped.

“Nishinoya, shut up. Don’t make Yamaguchi nervous.” The silver-haired one growled. Sugawara, Tsukishima guessed.

“It’s too late, I’m already nervous.” Yamaguchi’s voice was small. “I’m going to get in so much trouble. Oh, gods.”

“Hey, don’t worry. I can talk with Hera about the situation. It won’t be that bad.” Sugawara soothes him. “We gotta go. We’ll talk to you next month!”

“Goodbye, Yamaguchi.” Kageyama waves.

“Bye Yams!” Nishinoya calls. “See ya soon!”

The faces disappear from the mist, and the scene becomes silent.

“This is my fault,” Tsukishima speaks up, standing up from the doorway. “I’m sorry.”

Yamaguchi stands up, shaking out his hair.

“I told you I should have come back later.” Asahi frowns.

“It’s fine, Asahi. I’ll deal with it.” Yamaguchi smiles.

“Yamaguchi, his life is studying your family.” Asahi frets. “He knows who they were.”

“Gods of rejection, natural talent, and parental instincts,” Tsukishima remembers their faces clearly. “Nishinoya, Kageyama, and Sugawara.”

Yamaguchi laughs nervously. “Okay, I have no idea how to deal with this.”

“Let’s just talk about it.” Asahi suggest. “And hope the gods don’t kill me.”

“Or me.” Yamaguchi sighs. “Sadly, I’m way more likely.”

\-----

Yamaguchi groans. “There’s no way we can explain this away!”

“Hey, calm down.” Asahi frowns.

“I keep telling you I won’t tell anyone.” Tsukishima sighs.

“That’s not the problem!” Yamaguchi paces around his coffee table. “I wasn’t supposed to do anything to reveal myself to you at all! I’m doomed! I won’t be able to become a full-fledged god. I’m going to forever be stuck on the surface. I’ll never see anyone ever again!”

“Yamaguchi, breathe.” Tsukishima stood up.

“No, I need to take a walk. I just… I want you to process it.” Yamaguchi frowns. “I’m sorry, Tsukki.”

“Yamaguchi, please.”

“They’re right, you know. I’ve grown attached to you.” Yamaguchi smiles slightly, opening the door and looking back at Tsukishima briefly.

“You’re Yamaguchi Tadashi, aren’t you?” Tsukishima looks down at the ground, and Yamaguchi freezes in place.

Yamaguchi nods slowly, slamming the door behind him.

“I know it’s a lot to process-” Asahi starts, but Tsukishima quickly follows behind Yamaguchi, quietly shutting the door.

Yamaguchi is quickly crossing the street as Tsukishima approaches him, and the sound of an approaching car roars in his ears.

“TADASHI!” Tsukishima screams, running into the street and throwing Yamaguchi out of the way.

Yamaguchi screams, and the sudden crunch and pain are unbearable.

Tsukishima’s vision starts to fade in and out, and all he can hear is the blood rushing and Yamaguchi’s desperate cries for help.

“Kei, please! You have to stay with me!” Tsukishima could barely hear Daichi’s frantic instructions.

Tsukishima looks up at Yamaguchi, who’s under-eyes were already growing red. Tsukishima smiles slightly, managing to croak out a sentence with the immense pain which kept growing by the second.

“You still look as pretty as ever.”

Yamaguchi begins to sob, curling Tsukishima close to him. “Kei, you can’t leave.”

“I won’t ever leave you.” Tsukishima coughs. “I love you, Tadashi.”

“Kei, please…” Yamaguchi gently tucks a stray strand of hair behind his ear. “I love you. I love you too.”

Tsukishima can feel his head roll back before he loses his consciousness.

\------

Yamaguchi was a failure.

He had failed to recognize that he loved the man right in front of him, ever since the first day they had met.

“Yamaguchi, Zeus is calling.” Asahi was quiet, his hand curled into a fist. “Please go home.”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Of course I am. I’ve hurt you all so badly, I don’t deserve your kindness even now.”

A crow outside caws.

_I miss you, Tadashi._

Yamaguchi bolts upright, practically sprinting outside. He quickly opened the door, looking around the yard. The crow was nowhere to be found.

“Kei?” He called the name softly, but nothing answered him.

“Goodbye, Yamaguchi.” Asahi smiles softly. “Say hello to my father for me.”

Yamaguchi looks down, nodding. “Okay.” He heads out of the house, sticking his hands in his pockets.

The walk was silent except for the rustling of the autumn leaves in the wind. He looked up at the statue in front of him, closing his eyes.

When he opened his eyes again, Suga, Nishinoya, and Kageyama were all standing waiting for him.

“Yamaguchi! You’re back!” Nishinoya grins. “How did it go?”

“Welcome home.” Kageyama smiles.

Suga frowns. “Yamaguchi… I’m so sorry.”

Kageyama and Nishinoya look over at Suga weirdly, looking back at Yamaguchi when he let out a soft hiccup.

“Oh my god, what happened Yamaguchi?!” Nishinoya cried, running up to him. “Are you okay?!”

“Tsukishima died because of me.” Yamaguchi looked up, and his eyes are red and puffy. “He spoke my name and put a sort of curse on himself. I felt it when he died.”

His three friends were silent.

“Yamaguchi…” Kageyama frowned, quickly wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi, who started to cry on his shoulder.

Suga sniffled. “You didn’t deserve this, Yamaguchi.”

Another crow cawed.

_I’m here._

Yamaguchi looked around, quickly spotting the golden crow by Nishinoya’s feet. Nishinoya jumped back slightly, falling onto the clouds.

“Holy shit, what is that?!” Nishinoya cries, scrambling back slightly.

The crow cawed again.

_It’s me._

“Kei?” Yamaguchi kneeled in front of the crow, whispering the name.

The crow seemed to nod its head in response.

Yamaguchi smiled slightly. “How…?”

The crow cawed, flapping its wings.

_It was you. Reincarnation._

Yamaguchi gasps.

“What’s it saying?” Suga frowned. “What happened?”

Tsukishima cawed again.

_Reincarnation._

“That’s me?” Yamaguchi said softly, standing up.

“Is the crow talking to you?” Kageyama tilted his head. “Can you hear it?”

“It’s his symbol!” Nishinoya jumped to his feet. “The golden crow! What’s your purpose?!”

“Reincarnation,” Yamaguchi repeated, slowly getting to his feet.

The room was silent, as a soft golden glow enveloped Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

“I’m the god of reincarnation.” Yamaguchi faced his friends.

Kageyama smiled. “Congratulations.”

Nishinoya grins. “That’s so awesome! So you brought Tsukishima back to life?”

“He’s the crow.” Yamaguchi smiles, as Tsukishima lands on Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

Suga comes up and gently pets Tsukishima’s head. “Nice to meet you, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima caws again.

_Warm._

Yamaguchi giggles. “Suga’s hugs are always the warmest.”

Suga smiles. “I suppose he said something good about me?”

Yamaguchi nods.

Kageyama bows his head slightly. “Yamaguchi had talked a lot about you, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima hopped closer to Yamaguchi’s neck, hiding in the nape.

_Embarrassed._

Yamaguchi laughed. “You like Kageyama, huh?”

Tsukishima caws.

_Old favorite._

Yamaguchi smiles. “Wow, it’s good to know that Kageyama was your old favorite god.”

Kageyama chuckles. “Thank you.”

“Who’s your new favorite?!” Nishinoya jumps up and down in anticipation.

Tsukishima caws.

_Tadashi._

“I should have expected that.” Yamaguchi laughs. “Thank you, Kei.”

“I should have known it wasn’t me.” Nishinoya laughs. “Rejected again.”

Suga rubs Nishinoya’s head. “Don’t mind.”

Yamaguchi smiles. “I’m so glad to have you here with me, Kei. I don’t know what I would have done without you in my life.”

Tsukishima rubs his beak up against Yamaguchi’s neck.

_Love._

“I love you too, Kei.”


End file.
